La Teoría del Shock
by Samantha Morningstar
Summary: Sinopsis: Por cada cosa que las Crystal Gems hicieron bien en el universo que conocemos, hay una cosa que salio mal en este. Un universo donde no todo resulto bien para las Crystal Gems. Un lugar dónde las cosas no terminaron cómo debieron haberlo hecho. Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebecca Suggar. Inspirado en "Marvel Ruins" y "Watchmen" cada uno pertenece a su compañía.


Ocean City, una ciudad agradable para algunos, ese no era el caso para Steven pues para él la pila de basura se junta en la acera, el aire apenas se puede respirar e incluso parece pegarse a la piel, un lugar realmente desagradable él lo definía. Sin embargo la situación lo trajo hasta aquí.

Su nombre es Steven Quartz y esta en ese horrible lugar porque todo salio mal, ahora tiene que buscar ayuda para salir de la situación en la cuál se encontraba.

Intenta pasar desapercibido entre tanta gente, es fácil, pero aún así usa una capucha e intenta que no se vea su cara, se dirigió a un parque que estaba cerca y se sentó en una de las bancas para descansar, hace apenas unas horas que había llegado a Ocean City y estaba un poco cansado, no tenía donde quedarse y no tenía mucho dinero cómo para rentar un lugar, sólo cargaba con una mochila pero esta no tenía nada que lo pudiera ayudar ¿Cómo se vio en esta situación? Simple, todo se torció. Hace días su padre fue asesinado y él no sabe porqué, intenta averiguarlo pero nada parece tener sentido, antes de morir le dijo que fuera con ellas, no esta muy seguro de quienes sean pero tiene una sospecha, las Crystal Gems, gemas que habían peleado junto a su madre hace siglos.

Mira hacia el cielo esperando que venga una idea o una respuesta en el mejor de los casos pero simplemente ve algunos papeles volando, suspira desganado, esto era demasiado para un niño de 14 años. En un intento de distraer su mente toma un periódico un poco maltratado que se encontraba en la misma banca donde él estaba.

_"Niña muere aplastada en Beach City_

_La joven Connie Maheswaran murió hoy al mediodía, mientras se encontraba leyendo en la playa ocurrió un derrumbe que le dejo heridas graves, eventualmente murió en el hospital por esas heridas..."_

Dejo aquél periódico donde lo encontró, se pregunto que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido de Beach City, sabía que lo mejor era escapar de ese lugar pero no podía evitar extrañar su hogar ¿Cómo es que las cosas se pusieron tan mal? Se preguntaba si este era el mundo que su madre imaginaba cuando inicio la rebelión, tal vez ahora eran libres de aquellas llamadas "Diamantes" pero a veces tenía un presentimiento de que las cosas debieron haber terminado de otra manera, de una manera más... Mágica, era extraño. Las cosas eran complicadas para él, no podía revelar a nadie que el era una gema ya que si lo hacía la gente lo miraría con miedo o incluso lo tratarían mal; bueno eso era lo que le dijo su padre pero nunca le dijo el porqué. Si es que encontraba a las Crystal Gems se los preguntaría.

Se levanto de aquella banca y comenzó a caminar mientras leía unos archivos que había sacado de una carpeta guardada en su mochila. Según esta sólo quedaban dos Crystal Gems, una fusión y una Perla. Bueno al menos sabía a quién buscaba, agradeció internamente a que su madre haya dejado información sobre ellas, si bien era antigua le servía bastante. Empezó por la fusión, cuando escapo de Beach City leyó que la ultima vez que fue vista fue hace 30 años en la ciudad donde ahora él se encontraba, dice que solía ir a un viejo club de Tenis en el centro de la ciudad y ahí se dirigió.

...

Le sorprendió que el lugar siguiera ahí, se veía un poco viejo y desgastado pero ya se lo esperaba. Cuando entro vio algunas raquetas ordenadas junto con pelotas en un estante y algunos trofeos siendo presumidos en otro estante que al entrar era lo primero que se podía ver. Se acerco a la caja y vio a un chico de no más de 25.

\- Disculpa ¿Puedo hablar con tu jefe? - Él alzo una ceja.

\- Estas hablando con él - Steven se sorprendió, se veía muy joven para serlo. - Soy Jamie ¿Qué necesitas? - Dudo de que Jamie pudiera ayudarlo.

\- ¿Quién era el jefe antes de ti? y ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

\- Era mi padre pero murió - Contesto seriamente. Steven maldijo internamente. - ¿Es todo?

\- De casualidad... ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a ... - Volteo a los lados esperando que nadie escuchara. - A Garnet - Jamie parecía sorprendido.

\- No, dejo de venir hace años ¿Para que la buscas? - Ahora Steven fue el cortante y dijo que no era de su incumbencia, agradeció por la información y salio del lugar.

En cuanto salio, Jamie tomo inmediatamente un teléfono y marco.

\- _Diga..._ \- Se escucho del otro lado.

\- Tienes problemas - Observo a Steven alejarse de la tienda. - Un chico, tal vez 14 - Le dio una descripción de su apariencia y del cómo iba vestido.

\- _Me encargare, gracias_ \- Sin más colgó la llamada.

...

Steven maldecía por lo bajo, ahora ya no tenía pistas sobre el paradero de Garnet, pensó que tal vez buscando a Perla tendría más suerte. De la carpeta saco los archivos de su madre para leer a que lugar iría ahora, mientras caminaba alguien lo observaba desde las sombras pero él no lo noto ya que estaba tan concentrado leyendo sobre donde buscar.

Siguió caminando unas cuantas calles más pensando en lo que haría, no le quedaba mucho dinero para viajar si es que Perla no se encontraba en Ocean City, por suerte esto decía que la ultima vez que ella fue vista fue en este mismo lugar, agradeció por ello, era hora de seguir esa pista. Observo a su alrededor con un mal presentimiento pero no había nada solo gente caminando, ninguno sospechoso. Miro el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo, pensó en buscar un lugar donde quedarse. Siguió caminando mientras buscaba algún hotel o algún lugar donde quedarse. Iba pasando por un callejón cuando alguien lo jalo hacia él. Vio a la responsable de esto, se sorprendió, tenía tres ojos y todos eran de diferente color, junto con un aspecto peculiar y de inmediato supo de quién se trataba.

\- Garnet...

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
